Encontré sentimientos que no sabía que existían
by Briel Black
Summary: Simplemente no logro comprender lo que te pasa por la cabeza, ¿qué sientes tú por mí? No entiendo que le has hecho a mi corazón.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Encontré sentimientos que no sabía que existían.**

Dímelo, grandísimo idiota, dime porque, qué coño hiciste en mi corazón, explícamelo, ya que no lo comprendo. ¿Como es posible que alguien como yo dude? ¿Qué me hiciste para dudar? Simplemente no logro comprender lo que te pasa por la cabeza ¿Que sientes tú por mí? No entiendo que le has hecho a mi corazón, pero lo tienes de cabeza, y a mí, en cambio, me tienes con las venas en los ojos y el cerebro a punto de estallar, estoy harta de pensar en esto, lo único que quiero saber ahora, es… ¿Qué siento yo por ti? En realidad estoy muy confundida… creí estar enamorada de Sasuke pero… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Mi corazón cambio de parecer? ¿Es que hoy justamente abrí los ojos y quise ver la realidad? O es que… ¿Siempre lo he hecho? ¿Siempre te he… amado? Si fue así… ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? Habra sido ¿por lo que intentaba aparentar? por intentar ser una chica dura frente a Sasuke, pero ahora… creo que lo he comprendido, y tenía razón, siempre lo he hecho, siempre te he amado, y he hecho cada acción para llamar tu atención, para aparentar ser lo que no era, pero ya no mas, ya no…

—Karin… ¿Te encuentras bien?— me pregunto un chico peliazabache de tez blanca, y ojos más oscuros que el cielo en plena noche, más profundos que dos posos sin fondo, si, el, Sasuke Uchiha, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, el chico… del que creí estar perdidamente enamorada, usualmente me alegraría de que se preocupara por mí, pero no, algo ha cambiado en mi interior, no sabría explicar el sentimiento, por ahora intentare actuar lo más normal posible.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes Sasuke—kun nos falta poco para llegar a la aldea más cercana— respondí y los tres chicos que me acompañan me voltearon a ver con cara de confusión, no logre mi objetivo, se nota que estoy rara, pero no podre modificar eso hasta que aclare mis sentimientos por completo.

—¿Segura que estas bien?— me pregunta un chico, tu, más específicamente, tu, tez pálida, cabello plateado, ojos purpura, el rostro perfecto, normalmente lo compararía con el de Sasuke pero es imposible hacerlo, tu rostro tiene facciones perfectas, dignas de ti y tu personalidad, aspectos que solo alguien que te conoce tanto como yo puede ver en ti, pero estos sentimientos, que note hasta hace poco, no puedo mostrarlos, no, no puedo, porque he comenzado de una manera, no puedo cambiar los tan drásticamente, nadie comprendería porque lo ago.

—Sí, estoy bien— parece ser que esto desconcertó mas a todos, ya que me miran con la cara de un doctor que acaba de perder a un paciente, una mirada llena de lastima y de confusión por parte de Sasuke, una llena de miedo por parte de Jugo y por tu parte, una mirada, completamente calmada, como si comprendieras lo que estoy sintiendo, por tu culpa, espero lo entiendas y lo aceptes, porque no lo pienso seguir callando.

—¿Karin? ¿Qué te ocurre?— pregunta Jugo, lo repetiré, dejare de mentir, no me importa tu respuesta, ahora les diré la verdad a los tres.

—No me acurre nada, pero no me encuentro bien.

—Como puede no ocurrirte nada si no te encuentras bien.

—¡Cállate!, me refiero a que no me encuentro bien emocionalmente.

—¿Qué te ocurre Karin?— pregunta Sasuke.

—Ocurre que me enamore—digo despreocupada y decididamente.

—Lo sabemos Karin, se lo has dicho a Sasuke al menos treinta y siete veces— Jugo… ¿Cuándo piensa dejar de molestar? El no tiene nada que ver en esto. Sin en cambio tu continuas ahí, y no dices nada, creo que me observas con lastima ¿Por qué no dices nada? Tú no eres así, di algo, deja de estar de arrogante, dime algo.

—No es por Sasuke— respondí mirándote, mirándote a los ojos, tú me correspondías, no apartabas tu mirada de la mía, Jugo pareció comprender y salió corriendo, prácticamente arrastrando a Sasuke, que parecía no entender absolutamente nada, te acercaste a mi…

—Si no es por Sasuke… ¿Por quién es?— me preguntaste ¿Cómo si no lo supieras? Parece ser que lo quiere escuchar de mis labios, que lo quieres comprobar por ti mismo, y pienso complacerte, no es digno de mí, pero me acerco cada vez más a ti, casi completamente, parece no importarte lo que estoy pensando en este momento ¿Qué pienso? En ti, solo en ti, en tus penetrantes ojos que me observan sin piedad, en tu perfecto rostro que anhelo, que deseo, pero no mueves ni un musculo ¿Qué se supone que aras ahora?...

Lo has hecho…no lo puedo creer, me arrebataste los labios en un beso, un apasionante y a la vez dulce, beso, ahora comprendo, lo que sientes tu por mi…


End file.
